


This is not a Moral Machine experiment.

by EnochianLullabies



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Hate to Love, M/M, Slow Burn, Smutt, a little wink to some hankcon in the background, slow burn but in like 9k words so not that slow sorry, some violence but not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 12:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18571855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnochianLullabies/pseuds/EnochianLullabies
Summary: Gavin didn't have to put on with that "Connor", but he didn't dodge that bullet twice.His name was Richard. His model RK900, so, RK, that was what he was going to call him and he should be grateful that he was even calling him.“Nice to meet you, I’m-”“I know the fuck you are, RK-whatever-number, so what? You’re my dog now?”“I’m Richard, your new partner” he kept talking as if Gavin hadn’t say a thing.He was going to deactivate that machine.





	This is not a Moral Machine experiment.

With the revolution what looked like hundreds of thousands of ‘Connors’ decided against being policemen, they were bakers now, firefighters, nannies, trophy husbands; but one particular Connor, the original, he was persistent on being a policeman, not like Gavin was against it…, but he was.

He was against everything “android-y”, not only that, but now he had to put on with an Android himself.

His name was Richard.

His model RK900, so, RK, that was what he was going to call him and _it, okay he,_ should be grateful that he was even calling him.

“Nice to meet you, I’m-”

“I know the fuck you are, RK-whatever-number, so what? You’re my dog now?”

“I’m Richard, your new partner” he kept talking as if Gavin hadn’t say a thing.

Gavin didn’t like that, so he raised an eyebrow and then turned away. That ‘Richard’ didn’t say a damn thing so he kept walking till he was out of the station, he lighted up a cigarette.

He was fucked, why the fuck an android? Why was Fowler punishing him? What would be next having to take the damn Android home? Rise his ass for him?

He was so going to deactivate that machine.

He was pissing when that fucker appeared again; Gavin saw him, he couldn’t not do it, he was standing next to him looking at the side of his head as if that was going to make Gavin pay any kind of attention to him. He finished, zipped himself up, and turned to look that fucker in the eye.

He slapped his hands on his chests, two claps and one drag.

“Get the fuck away from me, tin can. And don’t look at my dick.”

“Nothing impressive to look at, detective.”

Oh, that fucker! That fucker had some guts! He punched him right on the chin, and the fucker didn’t even flinch. His hand was hurting, not enough not to punch him again, and again with his other fist.

“You better not get anyway near me, fucking piece of plastic!” he shouted going out of the bathroom, the door swung closed after him, his hand leaving a trail of blood on it.

After that he went straight into the streets, a patrol without that ‘thing’ with him. It was only Monday; a shitty week had started.

Then the radio turned on “Detective?” It was Connor, or maybe that other fucker, he tried to turn it down. “Detective, I think is in your best interest to come back to the station right now.”

“Yeah? Why?” he said turning at a corner and almost running over some executive prick.

“Fowler.”

And that was it, the line went silent, whoever was the one calling him had delivered the message and now that he was done with it he held not interest over Gavin. That he liked about them, mission complete and all that, no feelings, no human emotions, no human.

He turned back to the station, he liked his job, even with two androids running around him now, so he wanted to kept it for at least a couple years more, if Hank could do it so could he.

He shouted at Fowler, Fowler shouted higher and with a lot more argument back at him; and they kept going at it for over half an hour; he was sure Hank had filmed him with his awfully old mobile phone; after that he had “One fucking day off, and then I want you back and working for the first day in your life!”.

He was angry, as angry as he could get, well, maybe not so angry as he could get but as close as he had ever been.

He had dogged the bullet the first time, not getting Connor as his partner, and looking from the barrier as Hank had to carry that weight; but he was sure his end of the deal was far worse, Connor looked submissive, ready to take an order, to take a bullet for you; that RKBitch, he looked far from submissive.  

So he took his jacket and as he was ready to go home he saw Connor, his chair next to the lieutenant, he had been like that some time ago, trying to learnt all he could for the ‘younger lieutenant in Detroit’s history’, heroes fall so easily. Hank didn’t even remember the long nights he passed trying to talk Gavin out of his young impulsiveness, he won’t remember how he had tell him that he would be even greater that he’d been. And now he had a new bright puppy under his wing. One that couldn’t die. One that could really be better than him.

As he turned towards the door he wasn’t sure if that ‘him’ was for Hank or for himself.

He went back home, and on the road back he started to feel the pain on his hands as he gripped at a wheel that didn’t need to be hold, he thought about getting to the hospital.

He didn’t need less paint.

He wanted more.

So when he got back to work on Wednesday morning his nose and eyebrow were broken, all is knuckles bruised, and he may or may not have won twenty bucks on a bet he would do much more to a fucker how dare pick up the fight he was looking for.

RK900 was next to him right the moment he passed through the door.

“Detective, you are injured.”

“You really are the epitome of technology” he whispered getting pass him as quickly as possible, he got to his table, took off his jacket, sat on his chair and put his feet up on the table. He could hear Hank laughing about something Connor was saying to him right being him, he flipped them just in case, they didn’t stop laughing, but with RK next to him he had a bigger problem now.

“Detective, we have a case.”

“Good, some fucking good news. Look, come here” he said, calling RK900 with a finger.

And that fucker didn’t move even an inch, so Gavin got up, he got close and personal in his space and told him “Look, I’m your boss here, if I say jump-” he whispered at his ear “-You don’t even ask ‘How high?’ you just. Fucking. Jump”. He wanted to spat at him, he didn’t, he was going for an example of civism that Wednesday “And then, I’ll judge if it was high enough or not. And if I find it isn’t high enough-”

“If it isn’t, what are you going to do, detective?”

“Have I told you I wanted to be a mechanic when I was a kid? Well, if you don’t jump high enough, I’ll show you what was the reason for me not to became one. Understood, tin prick?”

“Understood, detective” he said, and Gavin smirked, he thought it was over, a win, he was happy. And then that fucker had to talk back. “And now, after all those theatrics, can we work?”

Fucker!

So he decided he was going to work with him just so Fowler didn’t eat him alive; he could even use him as a boxing bag, and he could make him coffee or something.

The next RK-being-a-bitch incident happened a couple days after that, and he was so ready to, not kill, you can’t kill something that isn’t alive, but maybe… dismember? Him, that he wasn’t sure why hadn’t done it yet.

So it went like this: they were on a club, similar to Eden’s Club, but even worse, and some fucking idiot had killed someone after being there, so they had to go to the club ask for witnesses, all that. So as they waited Gavin had to be there seeing all of those almost naked androids and he was going to puck if they didn’t get the visits’ book soon.

“Why the fuck would you want to fuck a machine?” he said very consciously when he passed next to RK “and if you wanted, fucking a toaster is far cheaper, and it even makes you breakfast!” he smiled and bumped his fist in some detective, they didn’t laugh.

“Detective.”

“What?” he turned back to look at Richard who was looking at him, not an emotion to read on his face, weren’t all androids already deviants? Well, he was doing an awful job in the emotions department. “Oh, I guess is natural for you? Well, ‘natural’” he even finger-quote that, again, no one laughed, he saw RK getting closer and he smiled wider “Do you even have a…? Oh” RK was in front of him now “Oh, don’t tell me, it’s small isn’t it?”

“Detective, if you want to throw stones we can certainly break some glass” RK said and Gavin swallowed, good. “I bet if I take a look at that client book” he said signaling at the book that the owner of the local was offering him six inches away “your name would be there more than once. I bet you’ll have you ass so high up on the air the moment I told you too that you’ll get dizzy, and, I assure you, you don’t have to worry about the size of my cock, detective.” He passed right next to him to get the book, leaving Gavin there, not at all blushed, not at all hard.

The next week went without incident, RKBitch brought him coffee every morning, and as much as he hated to admit it, it was some of the best coffee he had ever had, and every single time it was better, he was getting addicted to it; went the day draw too long RK would pour him another cup, and he found himself on Tuesday wanting to work a couple more hours just so he could taste it again. So maybe he wasn’t as useless as he had thought at first.

If even because he made the best coffee ever and he did all the reports, a really useful skill, but wining Gavin’s respect wasn’t that easy, so what if he could do all the reports so could he, slower yes, but that skill was nothing new.

That morning RK was nowhere to be seen, but his twin was right there to make up for him, right at Hank’s lap.

“The game?” Hank asked, his hand on Connor’s shoulder “Why the fuck would I want to watch it with you?”

“Because you don’t have other Friends.”

“I would rather watch it from a hospital bed than with you.”

“That could be arranged.”

“Very funny, Reed. Go watch it with Richard.”

“What?” Gavin laughed but Hank didn’t. “Are you being serious?”

“Why not? You need to get to know your partner better, and he’s obligated by contract to put on with you, not like me.”

“Go fuck your Android and let me be.”

“You fucker” Hank said, Connor stayed, impassible right next to Hank but he moved a hand so it rested in the lieutenant knee, Hank looked at it and stayed seated.

“I have noticed you seem to like the idea of the lieutenant having sex with me, would you like t-”

“Don’t finish that!”

Hank laughed, Gavin turned away so he didn’t see how Hank slapped Connor’s shoulder, bending over, Connor laughing with him.

“Detective Reed-”

“RK” he said passing right next to Richard.

“I could watch the game with you.”

“How do you even know I want to watch it? Are you spying on me?”

“Connor told me.”

“Connor told you when?”

“Right now.”

“How- Wait, don’t tell me, I don’t want to know.”

“Via online communication.”

“Via- fuck! I told you I don’t care. We aren’t watching any-”

“I think it’s a great idea, Richard” Okay, where the fuck did Fowler appear from? “You should do it as a ‘team bonding’ activity.”

“Wha-”

“It’s an order.”

“You have to be kidding me.”

“Do I look like I’m kidding?”

Hank laughed, Fowler looked at him, he looked sharply at him for about half a second before laughing too, he slapped Connor’s shoulder and kept walking towards his office.

Considering it all together it could have been worse, he was in a bar, one with plenty of people from the other team, his android was paying for his third beer, and a fight was already ready to burst at any given moment. It was close to paradise.

It got even better when after one more beer he was ready to try his luck again throwing a punch to that jaw. RK cached it with one hand and got up, pulling Gavin up with him…

And he had to made that fucking sound. He had to fucking moan under the pressure on his wrist. He looked up and RK was arching a brow.

“Detective?” he said, Gavin blushed and RK started laughing.

“Wow, you can even laugh? I thought you weren’t programed for it.” He tried to retrieve his hand from the grip but he couldn’t.

“I laugh at you with Connor every single day, sometimes even Lieutenant Anderson joins us.”

Gavin had to laugh, RK looked surprised again, he relaxed his grip and laughed again with him. Someone shout at them from behind but Gavin didn’t even mind. Gavin put his arm around RK’s shoulders “You’re awfully tall, man.” RK actually fucking bent over. Gavin had to laugh again. He sat with RK next to him.

He wasn’t calling him Richard, that was for sure, but maybe he could start paying a little attention to him, even if it was only for making their job easier.

Richard.

It just sounded wrong on him. He didn’t have a face that said ‘Richard’.

He drank.

And drank.

And drank.

And suddenly he was waking up, he opened his eyes and regretted it instantly, the drapes where closed, but that didn’t mean the sun wasn’t out and shining. He tried to get up, he saw a glass of water in the bedtable and drank it without a single thought about how the glass had gotten there.

Wait, how had _he_ gotten there?

Was he naked?

He wasn’t, he was wearing pajama bottoms.

God, how much had he drank last night?

Next to where the glass was he saw an aspirin, he wished he had seen it before drowning the whole glass because he couldn’t swallow a pill without water even if his life depended on it.

Then his alarm started ringing and Gavin wanted to throw himself out of his perfectly closed window.

Getting ready for work was easy, routine, he took a taxi to get there, not trusting his patience to drive around Detroit with a hangover.

When he arrived to his table RK let a cup of coffee next to him. Gavin looked up at him.

“It’s good for hangovers.”

“I hope it’s just coffee.”

“I put on a secret personal ingredient, detective” RK said and turned his back before Gavin could say a thing; he grinned, pleased, that fucker was starting to rub on him.

It slipped out of him like water, that same morning, he was heating up his lunch and RK walked into the kitchen.

“Hey, Nines, pass me the fork, please” he said stopping the microwave, Nines didn’t bounce, “Nines? Tin can? Are you even listening?”

“Yes, detective. Here”

“Thanks, weirdo” he said rising a brow and walked out of the room already eating his re-heated pasta.

He had called him ‘Nines’, was all Richard could think as he went back to sit at his table, not sure what he had wanted from the kitchen; he sat and replayed the audio-file he had already saved under ‘Name: Nines’.

He wasn’t sure why he cared about that, he was pretty sure that he hated the detective, he was also sure that he quite enjoyed the detective trying to look rough in front of him and only looking cuter than usually in his eyes; and he had surely enjoyed watching the match with Gavin as much as the detective had, so maybe ‘hate’ wasn’t the word. He sure hadn’t hated seeing the detective drunkly undressing when he got him to his bedroom.

Hadn’t hated how he had hugged him goodnight and left a kiss on the corner of his mouth, Gavin had lay down on the bed smiling at him, and then got under the covers and asked him to close the drapers.

He didn’t exactly hate the detective, he didn’t exactly like him either.

But he sure liked how he hadn’t called him RK.

So he told Connor, that same afternoon, while they were revising some files.

“I know that it isn’t my name, but I feel kind of _comforted_ by it.”

“It’s like when Hank calls me ‘kid’!”

“I don’t think so, Connor.”

“Well, I think so.” Connor sounded irritated, but Richard didn’t know why “It’s and endearment nickname.”

“But Hank calls a lot of people ‘kid’, he had said it to me.”

“I…, sometimes I hate you” Connor whispered and turned his back, Nines supposed it was a ‘deviant’ kind of thing. Connor saw Gavin coming towards them and he wasn’t ready to put up with him so he started walking away from there and probably from the station, Nines supposed, continuing his work home, at Hank’s house.

“Trouble in Paradise?” Gavin laughed as he got near Nines.

Richard’s led spun yellow, then he looked confused at Gavin “We aren’t a couple.”

“I sure hope so, damn, it would be so creepy, you look…, like, the same.”

“Yes, and I think Connor is in love with-” Connor’s voice resounded in his head, not a nice message.

Gavin looked at his led going red.

“You two are weird” he said and put an arm around his shoulders, as high as he could. “Come on, Nines, time out is over partying time is starting, we got called, a robbery.”

They got there and the robber was still inside, it wasn’t what usually happened so Gavin was grinning like an idiot ready for some action, went he got in, gun out and all, and found out it was a teenager pointing a gun to a granny. So another boring case, no adrenalin.

“What the fuck? Is a kid!” he told Nines who was right next to him “A fucking kid!”

“I can see it, detective.”

“I’m here!” the teenager shouted, moving his gun to point at Gavin, his voice quivering.

“We can see that, kid, now, give me the gun, ‘kay?”

And then he heard a shot, what the fuck!? Was he being shot? He was on the floor, on the fucking floor! Because some thirteen years old had fucking shot him! He was so angry he could get up and… and he heard another shot and Nines collapsed on top of him, five seconds after that he was up and cuffing the kid, Gavin moved, he looked at himself, he hadn’t been shot. But?

“Oh god” he whispered, and then had to restrain himself not to beat the living shit out of that kid “Oh god, Nines, tell me you’re okay.”

“You can’t kill me, detective. I’m not-” Gavin hugged him.

Then he looked at him, he had been shot on the stomach, right on it, and then… His face, he had been shot on the face, right through his cheek, his eye was non-operative, or whatever they called it. And if that kid had pointed upper… He was going to puke.

That was not a kid, it was an assassin, a killer, if it had been Gavin instead of Nines, God, it could have been him, it was going to be him. If Nines hadn’t interposed his body he would be lying on the floor, his insides out.

“Detective.” Nines said, and he tumbled a little “I’m not feeling… well…” his led was red, it was angry red, he stumbled and fell, Gavin caught him.

Getting back to the station was a nightmare, the fucking kid couldn’t shut up about how he hadn’t had an election, “Well, kid, not killing anyone always is an option”, Gavin had said, and that fucker had answered “It’s only an android”, Gavin had tightened his grip on the wheel and hadn’t say anything till they reached the station. Right next to him Nines was ‘off’, he was… All over him thirium, his clothes blue, his right eye still open; Gavin had to carry him to the car.

They went in, he almost threw the kid flying over the door, called for assistance for Nines. Connor ran to the car, Hank was patting him on the head, he wanted to cry.

A couple hours after that he was pacing a long corridor, behind the door they were fixing Nines, no memory loss, no function loss, they had told him. That hadn’t calmed him down a bit. He knew how wrong an operation could go.

Okay, it wasn’t an operation, and he was overreacting, and some time ago he would have shot Nines himself, but that was back then, and now was now.

The door opened and Gavin ran over there, a woman existed first, the doctor/mechanic? He didn’t care about the title. Then Nines did, and he hugged him, the led turned a greyish-green that Gavin didn’t see, and Nines tried to hug him back, it was as awkward as a hug can get, Gavin put his hands in his shoulders and a tear ran down his eyes.

“Fucking idiot” he said.

And then he kissed Nines. It was the euphoria, the adrenalin still in his blood, the fear, the lov- Nines kissed him back, and a weight lifted out of his chest, he started laughing right in Nines lips, and he nipped at them between laughs that sounded too close to cries, tears in happy eyes.

“Good to see you, detective” Nines said smiling when Gavin let go of him.

“Nice to see you, too.” Gavin said smiling back and clapped his back.

Next day it all went back to normal, Gavin got to the station to find a cup of coffee already sitting at his desk, he ate a hamburger Nines brought him, and they talked through it, okay, they usually didn’t talk as much as they were doing, but fuck whatever Hank was thinking as he looked at him shaking his head.

Then the next morning all hell broke loose again. They were fighting, Gavin almost throwing punches, and Nines face was contracting, making some gross expressions Gavin didn’t know he was able of making.

Then, as Gavin was about to punch him right on the jaw Hank caught his arm, and Connor moved Nines back, his led flick greenish-gray and that time Nines saw, then it turned red, and as a tear ran down his cheek the lights kept turning back and for. Gavin let his arm fall to his side.

“You’re crying.” Gavin said, and Nines touched his face like he was as surprised as Gavin “Why are you crying?”

“I don’t… I don’t know, detective” his hands were trembling too. Gavin shook off Hank’s hand that was still tight around his shoulder and walked to Nines “I can’t control it.” Nines offered as an explanation as he wiped off some of the new tears.

“For how long have you been a deviant? Shouldn’t you already have a grip around emotions?” Gavin said as he patted his shoulder, careful as if he could scare the crying android, Nines’ led went still at grey and Gavin smiled at him.

“I don’t know, since I let them shoot me instead of you even if I was a more valuable asset for the station?” Nines said, Gavin already had both of his hands on him, and he wasn’t crying anymore, he didn’t even know how it had started, he wasn’t sad, he had been angry, why were emotions so hard?

“What? I thought with the revolution all androids awake.”

“I wasn’t… I wasn’t ‘on’ through it, some of us prefer to awake naturally, is said is less hard on us, not this time as you can see, detective.”

Gavin laughed and Nines did too.

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry. Let’s go back to work. I’ll buy you roses and chocolate later.”

‘I’m sorry’ was all that registered in Nines as Gavin tapped his shoulder again and turned to get to his desk a couple meters away.

“What you waiting for?” he called for him, Nines followed.

After that one day Gavin went to the gym in the station’s basement and found Nines doing pushups, he rested against the wall and watched him, Nines didn’t seem to notice him, but after that he went back down from time to time to watch him doing god knows how many repetitions for god knows how many time, it was… relaxing.

So it was easy to assume that sooner or later Nines would see him.

“Detective? What are you doing? Spying on me?”

“Oh, yes, you caught me, I took a couple of photos for my Nines plus Gavin album, do you mind?”

“Not at all.” Nines said not even batting an eyelash, he kept doing pushups “Do you want to get up?”

“What?”

“On my back, is harder.”

“Yeah, but you don’t actually need the exercise, do you?”

“It gets the thirium pumping.”

“And the gears running I suppose?”

“Right. So?”

“Okay, okay, if you wanted to get under me so bad you should have told me sooner.” He said as he sat, legs crossed, on Nines back.

Nines shook his head at the commentary and started his rhythm again as if Gavin was still on the door and not on top of him.

“Oh god, you’re good at this!” he said, putting his hands on either side of Nines, trying not to fall “Is like a roller coaster!” he laughed and Nines did too, he could feel the vibration going up through his body.

They were shouting at each other the next morning, Nines didn’t cry, Gavin didn’t say sorry, but after it a cup of the same coffee Connor drank appeared in Nines desk, and Gavin rolled his eyes when Nines thanked him.

The day after that Gavin was sighting and calling names at his chair, his back hurt all over and he had been sitting there for two days straight. Almost everyone was already out of the station, he had already drunk his second mandatory cup of coffee for long days, he wanted to get home but he needed to get to the bottom of that case.

“Do you need a massage, detective?”

“Yeah, give it to me” he said not even turning, and then he felt Nines hands on his shoulders “Oh? You were being serious?”

“Yes, why wouldn’t I?”

“Okay. Okay.”

“Am I not good?”

“No, no, you’re good, keep going”

So he did.

Next day was another calm day, and Gavin’s back was perfect, so he decided that he could afford to party a little, nothing to savage, and not a broken nose on the foresighted future.

So he took Nines with him, and Hank raised a brow at him, so he raised a finger back to him.

The problem that night was that there was a karaoke in the bar.  And as his friends once said ‘if Gavin had one he will have thirteen’, so what if he was parting his time between singing his lungs off, drinking and trying to get in some hot girl’s pants? Tomorrow was his day off, and he wasn’t a drunkard like Hank, he held his beer and didn’t drink every day.

Seeing it from the outside Nines was getting the laugh of his life, he had to actually stop one man from hitting Gavin straight in his already to-many-times-broken nose, but most of the time he was resting against the bar, laughing at his off note singing and praying that that girl he was hitting on didn’t have a partner with her.

And then a woman appeared next to him, she was a brunette, probably a constructor worker, she wasn’t on his files.

“Hey, there, handsome” she said, and looked him up and down “You alone?”

“I, regretfully, am not.”

“Oh, an android” she whispered, and propped herself in the bar “you here with a friend? Or a partner?”

“Work partner.”

“Perfect, then, I suppose he won’t mind if you and I get away from here and…” he touched his chest, played with his fingers walking up to his chin.

Richard knew what she was offering, in one hand, he really should stay and make Gavin stay away from trouble, in the other… he knew what she was offering…

“I think, Gavin wouldn-”

“You better not get anyway near my fucking piece of plastic!”

Oh, it looked like Gavin was going to care, that little piece of shit. Nines smiled.

“Detective, weren’t you flirting with a really beautiful woman just now?”

“What the fuck you talking about, I was singing.”

“Yeah, of course, detective.”

“So I took this as an ‘I’m not going with you’?”

Just as Richard was going to talk a hand slapped his ass, and as he turned to tell Gavin to go fuck himself and let him be…, he thought that maybe, just maybe, he could fuck him himself.

And then someone slapped Gavin, and Richard was sure he had earned it, but he wasn’t about to stay there watching how some girl punched the shit out of his partner.

And then it wasn’t only a woman, but two men and that same woman, and the one that had been hitting on him was also throwing punches. Soon enough all of them were on the street, and after that the fight stopped.

“You should have shown your badge.”

“Yeah, between the kick to my groin and the one to my already broken nose would have been a perfect moment. Why didn’t you, I don’t know, instantly win the fight?”

“I could have, if there wasn’t around twenty people trying to crack your neck.”

Gavin laughed “Twenty people” he kept laughing, he hit Nines’ chest. “Come on, Nines.” They walked to the avenue and then took a taxi to Gavin’s apartment. “Come up.” He said getting out of the taxi.

“I shouldn’t.”

“Do you have somewhere better to be? Some android party or what?”

He didn’t. So he got out of the taxi, the payment made instantly. They stayed still for a moment in front of the door to Gavin’s block. Then Gavin caught Nines by the lapels of his jacket and kissed him. He turned away and opened the front door. Nines got up with him. Three floors up, no elevator, not like he minded, but Gavin was limping his way up, he tried to give his arm as a help and Gavin frowned at him.

The door opened with a hiss and Nines went in.

“Nines.” The door closed and Gavin was kissing him, pinning himself against the door, griping him by the shoulders and making him come closer. “Nines, please” he begged around an open mouthed kiss against his neck.

Nines kissed back, deeper but with the same lightly meaning to it, he wasn’t sure why he was doing it, he was sure why Gavin was doing it.

“Get me to the bedroom now, Nines.” Gavin said, his hands running to get Nines out of his jacket, out of his shirt.

“Detective, I don’t think this is a good idea.” But he was already mouthing at his neck, nipping at it, thinking about marking him.

“When have I ever had a good idea in the time we have known each other?”

Nines smiled, he bit at Gavin and he moaned, his legs parting open and the hands that had already gotten rid of Richard’s jacket and shirt had found a perfect place against his chest, grapping at him.

Soon after Gavin was rubbing against him, and Nines realized he was still wearing all his clothes while he was already in his undershirt.

“Get to the bedroom, detective” he whispered in his ear, and when Gavin didn’t move he separated himself from him, then Gavin was almost tripping over himself to get to the bedroom.

Nines followed, he found Gavin waiting from him in the doorway, his back to him, Nines mouthed at his neck, Gavin pressed himself against him, then Nines let go of him with a slap to his ass.

“Strip” he commanded sitting on the bed, his legs open, Gavin went between them. “Not touching.”

“That was just what I was about to tell you.”

“You don’t tell me nothing, detective.” Nines said and a blush creeped upon Gavin, Nines smiled “Now, strip.”

Gavin did as tell, he threw his clothes to the floor, careful not to touch Nines, and it was a hard thing to do when his dick was aching so close to him, and Nines seemed to be trying to touch him with only the heat emanating from him, was that an android thing or an aroused thing?

When Gavin unbuttoned his jeans Nines looked him in the eye, he slowly pulled his zipper down, he took them by the belt loops and slowly started to pull them down, slowly bending, careful not to touch Nines, even when his breath was caressing his chest, Nines didn’t even need to breath did he?

“Good boy” Nines whispered when Gavin face was at his eyelevel “Now, don’t stop there, keep going down, on your knees” he said, Gavin was sure he was going to touch him as his hand was almost in his chin, circulating around it as if Gavin was some kind of scared animal that could run if he wasn’t delicate enough with him, Nines couldn’t been more wrong, Gavin let his head rest in that hand, and Nines caressed his cheek, he moved closer, almost kissing him, but he didn’t, he went back to his initial position, and Gavin kept moving.

He got his pants of, and then he got on his knees, Nines smiled again, Gavin could see the heat behind his impassible blue eyes.

“Nines” he whispered and Nines smile got bigger.

“Shuck me, Gavin, get me hard and wet, you want my cock like that.” Gavin actually shivered at that, he put both hands in Nines’ lap and he laughed, the fucking sadistic laughed. “No hands, honey, I thought you had guessed that much.” Gavin retrieved his hands and looked at Nines on the eyes, he was looking at him with his head slightly up, Gavin shivered again, he lowered his head and mouthed at the zipper, getting it between his teeth and slowly pushing it down “Good boy.” Gavin moaned under him, Nines put a hand on his head, his fingers interlacing with his hair, he caressed him as Gavin tried to open the button on top of his zipper, getting spit all over the place in the meantime “Detective, are you good at anything?” he sounded so displeased, so pitying of him that Gavin almost wanted to cry, he wanted to please him, he didn’t know why, but it was a desire coming from the bottom of his heart.

“Please, Nines, help me.”

“I thought you liked working on your own, detective.”

“I’m drunk, and hard, and trying my damn best.”

“Those are cheap excuses detective; don’t you want to suck my cock?” Gavin kept quiet, Nines retrieved the hand from his head, sighted and started to zip himself up.

“No!” he shouted needy, stooping his hand in between his “I want to, Nines.”

“What do you want to?”

“I want to suck you off, Nines, I want you wet enough you won’t need lube to fuck me down on the mattress.”

Nines smiled, he unbuttoned himself and even showed the solidarity of getting his dick out, he took Gavin by the chin and bend over to whisper at his ear “No body mentioned a mattress.” Gavin moaned under the kiss, Nines was bending him backwards with the force of it, his tongue was everywhere, pulling back at his hair, he was biting at his bottom lip, drawing it between his teeth, when he let go of him Gavin almost fell backwards, but Nines hand in his head made him go just in the opposite direction.

He went to work. Licking up and down, no hands allowed made it difficult but having them clasping at his back was almost as exciting as touching Nines, he wondered if Nines would tie them if he tried to touch him again. He swallowed him completely, Nines smiled, he went up and down once again, hitting the back of his throat and coughing, Nines moaned and made him hold his breath for a couple more seconds, he was already holding back tears when Nines let him go.

He went back down again, Nines moaned, deep, almost and exhalation. Gavin smiled as wide as he could with Nines’ dick deep in his throat, he felt a tear running down his check, and this time Nines let him go back up, he let Nines cock out of his mouth liked it all up and down and sucked on his balls. He thought for a moment about the purpose of them, of all the dick-balls system on an android, it didn’t last long, his questioning, because Nines’ hand was gripping at his hair and bending his neck up.

“That’s enough baby, good boy, come up here.” Gavin did as commanded and Nines kissed him as he went back on the bed, Gavin climbed after him, between his legs, without being told to do so “good boy, you’re getting so good, Gavin” Nines whispered and bit his throat, he sucked and nipped and made Gavin dissolve into an incompressible chanting of Nines’ name and moans as he mouthed at a particular spot on his neck, to far up to be covered, at the same time he was touching him, his hand caressing up and down his dick trough his underwear. “Aren’t you wearing too much, darling?”

‘Darling’ that fucker, but Gavin could resist trying to nod under his grip. Richard, Nines, let go of his head, he put both of his hands on Gavin’s sides, and fast as lighting he flipped him over, Gavin knew what he had to do instantly, he bended his legs upwards, his feet in the bed, Nines smiled and his dick reacted twitching, Nines caressed his sides, he kissed down his stomach and with both hands he got rid of his underwear.

“Your undershirt” Gavin whispered, getting his legs back in the bed and using his forearms to up himself.

“My undershirt what?”

“Get rid of it.”

“Oh, detective, detective, that’s not how you ask for things, is it?”

Gavin gasped as Nines pinched his tight, he lapped at his head and Gavin almost came instantly, but as quickly as Nines had bended over him he was back up.

“Please, take off the undershirt, Nines.”

“Good” he whispered and went back down, this time actually taking Gavin in his mouth.

“Please, Nines, I beg you, please, take of the undershirt, I want to touch you.”

“Better” Nines smiled and threw his undershirt to the floor.

“Fucking finally” he whispered as he moved a hand to try and touch him.

He was a piece of art. All muscle and definition, tall and board, and that V pointing down to that rock hard cock, god, Gavin could come just with that imagen.

But he didn’t have to, because Nines was already moving him to the center of the bed, making himself a place between his legs, with one at each shoulder and his hands so dangerously close to his throbbing dick. But Nines didn’t touch it, instead he made Gavin up his ass and he moved his hands to part his checks. Gavin moaned before Nines actually did anything, he closed his eyes and griped the sheets so strong he was sure he could break them, and then he felt Nines tongue at his rim.

And it was Heaven, with all the letters and maybe and exclamation point at the end, Nines licked at him and then a finger was proving at him, and when he finally, _finally_ , got it in, it almost instantly hit his prostate, and then there was another finger, and Gavin was moving his hips to get him deeper, to get him to move faster, he was moaning his name, almost crying it out loud, then Nines wasn’t touching him anymore, he could felt his own legs hitting the mattress at the loss of his touch, of his heat around and inside him.

“Nines?” he opened his eyes and watched Nines getting rid of his pants and underwear at the same time, okay for that he could almost stand not being touched.

“What do you want, detective?” Nines said getting back on the bed on top of him.

“You” and Gavin knew it wasn’t enough for Nines “You inside me, Nines, you opening me up, fucking me.”

“And why don’t you get it yourself, detective?”

“What?”

“Ride me” Nines said, turning himself over and resting against the headboard.

Gavin nod, he sat at nines lap, kissed him, Nines kissed him back, hungry, lustful, he parted Gavin’s asschecks and Gavin positioned Nines dick under him. He could have done it slowly, maybe Nines had asked him to ride him so he would be in control of that much, but he didn’t ask for control, so he sank down, a flash of pain going from toes to head. It was awesome. And Nines in front of him, deep inside him, his eyes closed, his bottom lip between his teeth.

“Nines” Gavin moaned and started moving, he kissed Nines neck. He wanted to leave a mark, but he wasn’t sure that was even possible, he was gripping at his shoulders from behind, his nails scraping his skin, as he moved up and down at a slow rhythm.

Then Nines started to move at a rhythm slightly faster than his, he bite at his neck, at the other side of that mark that was already purple on his neck, and Gavin did so too, Nines grunted and Gavin pick up a faster rhythm. Gavin didn’t know if next day Nines would be wearing a scarf at work but if he didn’t it wasn’t for lack of trying on his side. If he had opened his eyes he could have seen how his nails where drawing blueblood out of his shoulders, he could have seen Nines’ gapping mouth, his eyes closed as he grunted, his led pink.

And when he couldn’t stand it anymore he flipped them and pinned Gavin to the mattress, as hard, fast, and deep, as he could. And god, was it the three of them. Gavin understood why people payed to be fucked by androids. And just as he was thinking so Nines hit him just right and he was coming all over his stomach. Nines would be laughing, he knew it, if he hadn’t been coming as hard as Gavin inside of him. Gavin didn’t know if he had moaned Nines’ name, but he was sure Nines had grunted and said his, so he smiled, satisfied.

Nines got off him, slick slipping out of his ass between his tights.

If Nines would sleep with him, if Nines even sleep, he wasn’t sure, but he was already asleepas he felt Nines’ fingers proving at his rim, letting all the slick out.

Next day Gavin was crankier than usual, and he had his motives. He woke up in a cold bed, his memories clear as crystal where it mattered, where did it matter? Well, about the part he went back to his apartment with Nines. What was worse, he wasn’t even drunk enough to blame it on the alcohol (not at the part when he asked, _begged, fucking god,_ for Nines to fuck him) and he knew Nines must have run a scanner over him and knew it too. Then he woke up alone.

To top it all he received a call, no free day for him, he had to be at the station by eleven.

The fucker had left a bigass mark, that his shirt didn’t cover, up on his neck. He thought about wearing a stupid scarf, but he was sure Hank would comment on it, and then Connor would say something too. And if he was lucky enough even Nines would pick at him.

Nines, god, he had had sex with Nines. Could he ever stop making bad decisions?

He shrugged it off as he parked at the station. If they had only called him he would have enough time to think about what had happened, about his… feelings, he shrugged. Of course, they hadn’t called him alone. He didn’t even get to his table before having to get face to face with Nines.

“Good day, detective. Isn’t it chilly?” he said offering him a scarf, Gavin looked up at him and stepped out of the elevator. Nines actually followed him. Okay, their tables were together so maybe he wasn’t following, now that he thought about it, ignoring him for the rest of the month was going to be a little more difficult than expected.

When he got back from the coffee machine he found the scarf in his table, he rolled his eyes but put it around his neck. It was, indeed, getting chilly, and the news had said a blizzard was coming soon enough to be worried about climate change.

Well, humans had had that problem coming up for years now, his dad never shut up about it, they had almost got to the point where contamination was down enough to stop being worried about dying next year, and then they had stopped worrying so much that they were, once again, worrying about dying next year but not doing nearly enough to stop it.

But that wasn’t the problem (well, it really was), the problem was a fucking android had given him a scarf, and was now smiling widely at him from the other side of the table with a shining greenish-grey light up.

He hated Nines!

Well, not really, not at all. But still! And just as he was thinking that Fowler called them, and five minutes later they were in a car going to god-knows-where to take a look at an abandoned house where some kid had reported a corpse.

“Detective, I don’t want what happened yesterday to change our dynamic to the worse” Nines said looking at Gavin and not at the road.

“’Our dynamic’ can’t be worse, Nines.”

“I mean, if you’re uncomfortable talking about it-”

“How did you guess it?” he put on his best surprised expression, and signaled to the road where a couple of cows were crossing, the car stopped, he wasn’t even sure if the car needed Nines to be ‘driving’ it.

“I’m trying to make this easy on you, detective.”

“You had your dick in me last night and you’re calling me ‘detective’, in fact, I think you have never called me ‘Gavin’, I already know what you are trying to make this,” Nines tried to speak up but after seeing the look on Gavin’s eyes he shut up “and I’m okay with it. Perfect. Fantastic. Just don’t kill us and start looking at the fucking road.”

“I’m looking at the road, detecti- Gavin.”

“Don’t start now, you’re weird, fuck. Nines, let’s not talk for the rest of this fucking road journey, what’s even better! Let’s not talk, period.”

Nines did as tell. He looked at the road for, what Gavin thought, was the first time since they had left the precinct.

They got to the ruined house ten or twenty minutes later, it had started snowing in their road there and snow was already accumulating on the floor, Gavin shivered when he got out of the car, Nines looked like he wanted to say something, instead he started walking towards the house that was far away from the road.

They got in and split up to look at the house, they found nothing, Reed was fuming about it when Nines signaled out of the window to a barn at least half a kilometer away, Gavin rolled his eyes but followed Nines, when they got there he was shivering, and god, the blizzard was totally upon them.

“Nothing. This was totally useless, we have to stop listen-” he looked at Nines who was crunching next to a puddle and he, god, he licked his fingers, he hated when they did that!

“It’s blood. The body was here, is the kid safe?”

“The kid called from his house, so I suppose.”

“I’m going to call Captain Fowler; tell him we’ll comb the area.”

“Now? But there is a blizzard- Okay, I know how it sounded, yes, we’re doing it. Fuck it.”

Nines called Fowler, and they were talking when he went still.

“It- There was a cut. I can’t reach the captain. The line is down.”

“Fuck.”

“It must be the blizzard. But the kid’s safe, and he didn’t even enter the barn so we don’t have to worry about him.”

“Oh, fine, perfect, we only have to worry about a fucking kill-” he sneezed, twice, it wasn’t the first time since they were in the barn.

“Do you want my jacket, detective?”

“Fuck you, no. Let’s go out, and look for that fucking fuck.”

Gavin tried to move the door and he couldn’t, Nines started to open it and a foot of snow came in.

“I think we should stay here.”

“With the puddle of blood?”

“I don’t think we could make it to the car, and the roads while be cut, I don’t even think the car-”

“Would start, yes.” Gavin paced the barn “Give me the fucking jacket” he whispered and Nines light turned grey.

“Here you go, Gavin” Gavin rolled his eyes as he took the jacket from Nines hands.

They paced the barn for what seemed like hours, but wasn’t more than ten minutes, after that Gavin got near a pile of hay, put some of it on the floor and sat there, sometime later he looked up and saw Nines resting against the other side of the barn, his light pale blue.

“You shivering for compassion?”

“I’m cold.”

“Cold? Can’t you like… turn off your… thermo sensors?”

“No, not since I became- Not since I woke up.”

Gavin hummed and looked down again, then he looked back up and saw Nines sitting on the floor. So they couldn’t control all those things now? How inconvenient, just like humans. No, that wasn’t the point, the point was Nines couldn’t control it anymore because he saved him, the point was that Nines _cared_ , and fuck if he was going to let him win at anything, even if that was caring.

“You…” he sighted, not believing what he was about to said “Come here.”

“What for?”

“You’re dense as hell.” He frowned “Doesn’t matter, freeze to death over there” he whispered.

“I won’t freeze to death, but it’s possible I’ll start to malfunction due to the cold.”

“So your super-ear works, but something useful like turning off your thermostat doesn’t? and to top it all you could end up ‘malfunctioning’? God, I hate androids.”

“I… Are you cold, Gavin?”

Gavin looked away, and for a couple of minutes he didn’t say a thing, he could see, if he lifted a little his head that Nines was looking at him, a yellow light running, probably scanning his temperature.

“I am” he said then, a mere whisper, just to watch if Nines would react.

“I’m too” he said getting up and walking to him, he sat next to him.

“Don’t think I’m about to cuddle you.”

“But you are.”

“Why?”

“Because you wanted to do it since you sat down here; maybe since you wake up alone this morning.”

“Shut the fuck up, tincan.”

“I thought I wasn’t a ‘tincan’ anymore, I prefer Nines.”

“And I’d have preferred to get up with that ‘Nines’ or even better! To not have sleep with him, but life is a bitch.”

“I think there’s not bigger bitch here than you.”

“You really want a fight?”

“I didn’t say it was something bad, come here” he put an arm around Gavin’s shoulders, and Gavin was ready to stand up and move as far away as possible when Nines moved him against his chest “You’re so cold, please, rest, my core while kept you warm.”

Gavin didn’t know what to do, it was really warm, and he liked it, even if he wasn’t about to admit it, he really liked being hugged by Nines, he moved so Gavin was between his legs and Gavin took of Nines jacket to use it as sort of a blanket to kept them both warm. It was absurdly tender and nothing like them, nothing like Gavin.

It felt good for it to be different.

He looked up at Nines and Nines kissed his temple, Gavin shivered under him and Nines smiled.

After the revolution many of the androids had taken off the led, others said it was an expression of what they were and that it didn’t make them less alive, so they kept it, Nines, as Gavin was seeing, was part of the latter group. What Gavin hadn’t known, is that some of them had developed new colors to show some emotions, it was tricky and he never was sure if he was right, but he liked to try and guess what emotion was associated to what color.

He knew the greyish-green, really close to the grey of his eyes, was related to some kind of anger, normally directed at him, but he wasn’t sure, because Nines led was that color while they were hugging, and he thought that he didn’t look angry, his head against the barn’s wall and his eyes peacefully closed.

He also knew pink was some kind of sexy color, like he really shouldn’t let it change to pink in the office, because at least half of the office would know Nines wasn’t thinking about the job, it had been stablished like a new led color even in some journals.

Sometimes it was black when he was talking to a witness or as Gavin said it ‘when he was thinking too hard for his own good’.

Another one he-

“You’ll make a whole in my head if you keep staring, Gavin.”

“Yeah, Nines, whatever.”

“I like when you call me Nines.”

“I know. Why did you choose Richard? It doesn’t suit you.”

“I like it. I like better when you call me Nines.”

“Why?”

“Because you call me it, and no one else.”

“You’re terribly corny, you know that, _Nines?_ ”

“I know, Gavin.” He kissed Gavin, and, surprisingly he let him.

“I wanted to kill you this morning.”

“I suspected so, why?”

“You calling me detective after we fucked? Okay, you don’t want to ‘make it a thing’, or something, cool, but fuck, think a little, I’m not a cheap whore.”

“Well-” Gavin elbowed him in the ribs, Nines laughed “I’m sorry. I really didn’t know what to do.”

“First ever relationship?”

“Well, I was manufactured a-”

“I don’t want to know.” Gavin said, and moved back to rest his head in Nines chest “If you’re under eighteen I prefer not to know”

Nines laughed, murmuring “I’m well above eighteen”, and Gavin did too answering softs “I know”s, he let Nines up his chin and kiss him again, the cold was making him terrible warm, he was getting soft around Nines.

“I really thought you despised me so much you’ll frozen to death before letting me warm you.”

“Well, you weren’t doing better yourself, weren’t you?” Nines didn’t say a thing, and then Gavin heard the implicit question, god, androids could be dense as fuck “I don’t ‘despite’ you, okay? I just- I don’t like- I kind- I like- Fuck.”

“Easy, Gavin, you’ll get there.”

“Shut up.”

Nines kissed him again, and then Gavin rested against his chest again and felt asleep as the heat from Nines warmed him up, he was doing his best to return it, and soon enough between the piles of hay and they cuddling together they were warm enough not to die that day. To live another day together.


End file.
